Double Honeymoon
by Rubytronix
Summary: Just a two chapter bonus edition to thank all the lovely readers who were so kind as to read and review Double Dating and Double Wedding. Don't worry, though- you're all welcome to read! More the merrier, and you don't have to have read the others to enjoy this! Lots of fluff and romance. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_Bonus edition to say thank you for all your lovely reviews for Double Wedding. Just two chapters, but please enjoy!_

**Double Honeymoon**

**Chapter One**- Newlyweds

The flight to the Caribbean had been different than any that Connor, Abby and Jess had taken before. Lester had done them proud and had upgraded them to first class. They were thrilled by everything, and Becker's ears were ringing with every loud squeal Jess made when something excited her.

"Look- real cutlery and plates!" she enthused. "Peanuts…and cashew nuts in a little bowl! Look at the food! It's wonderful!"

"Look at the size of that TV!" Connor said in awe. "Wow! First class is the way to travel!"

"Yes!" agreed Becker, stretching out his legs comfortably. "First class is wonderful- but I've travelled before- my parents…" his voice faltered as he let the words fade. He never liked showing off about having money- he preferred being 'one of the guys' in business class.

They'd finally arrived and the heat hit them as they left the airport, luggage safely collected. A chauffeur had been waiting for them at the airport, holding up a card that said simply 'ARC', which made Connor and Jess giggle as they followed the uniformed man to the car Lester had arranged to take them to their hotel.

Abby had been very quiet, and Connor squeezed her hand tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"More than alright! I was worried I wouldn't be able to fly, but Lester's arranged everything. I'm just a bit…overwhelmed!" Connor put his arm around her and she sighed contentedly against his shoulder as she walked with him to the car.

**~~oOOo~~**

The bellboy placed the bags in the room and turned back to the couple behind him. "Here we are, Sir- Madam." he said. "This is your suite. The bedroom's through the door just there, and the bathroom's just through there. If you need room service or want anything at all, all the details are in your welcome pack on the table. I hope you enjoy your stay."

With that the boy turned to leave and Becker grabbed his hand and placed some notes in it, and the young man nodded his thanks as he left. Becker had been more than generous with his tip, and the boy was determined to give him the best service he could provide for the rest of his stay.

Jess and Becker stood in the middle of the room, looking around them. Jess had become strangely quiet and suddenly felt really shy and awkward. They'd stayed at each other's flats many times and were comfortable with each other, but she suddenly felt...weird! She couldn't understand it herself. She could hardly bring herself to look at him and started to babble awkwardly to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Look at this table...isn't it lovely..." she said.

"Jess..."

"Oh...and this...this er...chair. So soft and..." her voice trailed off as Becker approached.

"Jess, it's OK. It's OK, darling. Really. We'll just chill out for a bit, maybe get something to eat- a few cool drinks. Relax, yeah. This is supposed to be fun..."

"Sorry. It will be fun. I just feel...odd."

"I know. Come here, Mrs Becker."

He moved nearer to her and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Jess placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart rhythmically beating, soothing and comforting her. His hand closed over hers, and he lifted her palm to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the inside of it. Jess forgot all about feeling 'weird' as she felt the familiar shivers run down her spine and let herself relax. How stupid she was, she thought. How could she be shy of Becker! Her husband. It was just the situation- being in a honeymoon suite with everyone knowing she was a new bride!

Becker moved his hand to the buttons on her bodice. He slowly undid the first one, whilst Jess stood still, hardly daring to breathe... He began on the second button, and it was all Jess could do not to groan aloud. When he reached the final button, he gently pulled the dress apart across her shoulders, exposing the sexy lingerie she had bought for her honeymoon. Becker lowered his head, kissing the exposed flesh, and suddenly Jess was no longer shy. She no longer felt awkward or strange- she was in the arms of the man she loved and this was where she belonged. She fell into his arms, offering herself completely and utterly to her new husband…

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor Temple bounded into his hotel room a few days later, and stopped short when he saw his beautiful wife fast asleep on the sofa. As Abby was well into her pregnancy, she had begun the habit of taking a nap each afternoon, but usually slept in the bedroom of the lush hotel they were staying at for their honeymoon, courtesy of James Lester, rather than on the sofa.

"She stayed up for me!" he sighed, wonderingly. "Well, she's actually asleep, but it's the thought that counts!" he added to himself. Abby stirred at the sound of her husband's voice and moaned a little, stretching luxuriantly as she came fully awake.

"Hey, hey, hey… hello! What are you doing? You should have gone to bed!" Connor Temple laughingly said to her.

"Waiting for my husband." she replied pulling him down to her by his scarf and kissing him lightly. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too!"

"Where did you go?"

"I just had a look at the souvenir shops in the hotel. Didn't want to go far without you, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"What did you buy?" Abby asked, eyeing the small bag clutched in Connor's hand.

"Oh, it's just a little gift for Lester…you know, for arranging all this." he swept his hand around indicating the beautiful room they were staying in. It was a fabulous room, more like a suite really. There was an area to sit and watch the very large TV which was hanging on the wall. There were two settees surrounding the TV and a beautiful ornate rug covering the soft chocolate brown carpeting.

To the left were the large patio doors, leading onto an enclosed balcony, where they enjoyed sitting in the evenings with a tall glass of iced fruit juice each, just enjoying being together. There was a long coffee table at the back of the room, with a couple of armchairs around it, behind which was the door to their bedroom. To the right, there was the bathroom which had the biggest bath they had ever seen. It was like a Jacuzzi with bubbles and fairy lights surrounding it. It was truly the nicest place either of them had ever seen.

"Connor! Whatever did you get him?" she said suspiciously looking at the bag in his hand.

"A bottle of authentic Caribbean rum! Thought he'd like it."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Connor! He'll love it!"

"Was going to get him one of those great hats- you know the black, red and yellow ones, but didn't think he'd…what?" Connor said as Abby's eyebrows shot up and she looked horrified.

"No! You can't get one of those for Lester! He'd think you were crazy!"

"Thinks that already! Abby…would you mind if I got one for myself…I think they're great!"

"Maybe…"

"Can I get one with dreadlocks…_What_!" he cried again as Abby emphatically yelled 'No' as he spoke.

"Connor Temple! I will not be seen anywhere with you wearing that! "

"I thought you'd say that. Just a hat, then? Yeah!"

"You're such a kid!" she laughed. "Ow!"

Connor instantly grew serious. "Abby! What is it? Is it the baby? It's not…you're not…"

"Don't panic, Connor. Junior here just dug into me a bit, that's all! Agrees with me that his or her daddy's silly!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Connor cried, placing his hand over his heart. "Nearly had a heart attack!"

"You'd better get used to it! It's going to happen soon enough, and I need you to support me, not become a patient yourself!"

"I will, I promise, Abby. Just took me by surprise that's all."

"OK, then." Abby said as she turned to go into the bedroom. Connor spun her gently around.

"No- I mean it, Abby. All joking aside. I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. You _do_ know that, right?"

"I know." Abby said softly.

Connor stood facing Abby, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. All thoughts of bright hats and rum and Lester were immediately forgotten. He gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand, then slid it around to the back of her head, where his fingers tangled in the long blonde strands and he pulled her towards him. Her head tilted upwards slightly as her mouth met his and she felt his lips roughly against hers, getting more passionate each moment.

He drew back, breathing deeply and took her hand and gently led her to the bedroom, where their lips met again as they lay down together in the soft bed. Connor suddenly realised he was still clutching the bottle of rum in his hand and sat up to carefully place it on the bedside table.

"Connor…" Abby's voice petulantly cried. "Come back…"

"Oh, you want this do you?" he replied, kissing her cheek.

"Yes. More, please…" she childishly whined.

"And this?" he murmured, his hands tracing a path over her waist, down the side of her hip and then gently caressing her swollen belly, kissing the hollow of her neck at the same time.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Well, I don't know…You need to rest and I'm a bit hungry…" Connor teased, making as if to get up.

"Connor!" Abby exclaimed as she sat up, and gave him a 'look'.

Connor laughed, and as Abby lifted her face up inviting him to kiss her, he stopped teasing and suddenly overwhelmed by passion, pulled her to him, kissing her heatedly.

"You're beautiful." he murmured against her lips, moving once again to her throat, kissing the pulsing nerve softly. "Mrs Temple, you've made me the happiest man on earth!"

"Mrs Temple!" she whispered, although it was hard to breathe. "I love the sound of that. Kiss me again!"

Connor groaned softly as his passion and hunger for his wife took over every nerve in his body and he could no longer think coherently…..

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker and Jess were lazing on the sunbeds beside the large swimming pool. Jess had turned a lovely bronze colour and wanted to top up her tan, wearing a bright orange bikini, and sarong around her waist, but Becker stayed covered up in a white t-shirt and shorts.

Jess had a notebook on her knee where she had been practising her new signature, and 'Mrs Jessica Becker' appeared on the page in several different styles and squiggles. The notebook was now closed though as she snuggled comfortably on the sunbed to have a little snooze. Becker was already gently snoring beside her, and the soft sound made her feel comfortable and cosy. Just as she began to drop off, they both suddenly felt somebody come and sit with them, and as they both stirred and opened their eyes, Becker turned his head, eyes squinting against the sun as he awoke.

"Connor!" he said. "Haven't seen you in days- have you even come out of your room? What you been up to locked in there, eh!" Becker said, uproariously laughing at his own joke.

"Ha, ha mate- same as you, I bet!" Connor had the satisfaction in seeing Becker go slightly pink and tight- lipped.

"Where's Abby?" Jess asked.

"She's left me!" Connor sighed sadly.

Both Jess and Becker sat upright. "What!" they cried. "You had an argument?"

"No, she's gone to have a facial in the beauty parlour. Left me all alone!" Connor whined.

Becker picked up Jess' water and threw it over Connor.

"Wha…?" Connor cried, trying to catch his breath after the freezing water hit him square in the face.

"Idiot!" Becker announced, settling back into his chair. "Surely you can live without her for five minutes!"

"She's been gone a whole hour!" Connor said petulantly. "Nothing wrong in missing m'wife, is there?"

"Well you don't have to miss her any more!" another voice joined in. Abby had just joined them, looking fresh and relaxed after her facial. She lightly kissed Connor's cheek and sat down in the chair beside him.

"He's been moping that you'd left him!" Becker said.

"Cheers, mate!"

"Well, I think it's sweet." Abby smiled, stroking Connor's cheek.

"See!" he stated, triumphantly.

"Sickening, more like." Becker grumbled.

"Becker!" Jess joined in. "Won't you miss me if I'm gone?"

"Of course I would!" he responded. "Just won't make a big deal about it."

"Well, maybe you don't love me as much as Connor loves Abby!"

Becker groaned. "Jess…!" he said with a strangled cry. "See what you've done now, Temple!"

"Me?"

Jess suddenly laughed. "Just teasing!"

They all giggled, then fell silent, just enjoying the sun and relaxation. Abby suddenly yelped.

"Ow!" she cried, clutching her stomach.

"Abby!" Connor cried. "Are you OK? Is it…"

"NO, Connor! Told you yesterday. It's fine. Junior here's just lying on a nerve, that's all. Budge over, little'un. That's better. See, Connor. Just normal twinges!"

"Well, as soon as we get back tomorrow, you're going for a check-up!" Connor announced. "Please? For me?" he added as Abby looked sceptical.

She suddenly smiled, softening immediately. "Alright, Connor. For you."

Connor grinned, his dimple playing on his cheek as Abby moved as close to him as she could. He forgot everything else- the people milling around, Becker and Jess lazing on their own sunbeds and everything else as he drew her into his arms and gently kissed her.

"They're at it again!" Becker sighed. "Come on, Jess- let's go for a walk and leave these two lovebirds to it…"

Jess took the hand Becker offered and as they began to walk away, his arm went around her, pulling her tight against him. "Maybe we need a little time alone too, eh!" he whispered.

Jess giggled and looked at him lovingly and they kissed lightly before wandering off, leaving Connor and Abby still engrossed with each other. Jess had long since ceased to notice the jealous stares of other scantily dressed holidaymakers as they looked at Becker, hoping to catch his attention, but he had eyes only for Jess, and they sorrowfully watched them whispering together and wondered what this girl had that they didn't. She was so lucky!

They didn't go far for their walk, because as they laughed and chatted together, they'd hardly noticed that they'd wandered back inside the hotel, and suddenly realised they were at the door of their suite. Becker looked at Jess and grinned evilly.

"Karma!" he said. "Meant to be!" With that he swooped her up into his arms and threw the door of their room open, kicking it shut behind them and carrying Jess to the bedroom.

"Hilary Becker!" she cried, swinging her legs madly. "One track mind!"

"Definitely!" he responded. "Where you're concerned!"

"Just how I like it…" she whispered, squealing as he threw her none too gently on the bed, and slowly approached his wife…

To Be Continued…

_Want more fluff? Well- OK- one more- just for you…_


	2. Chapter 2- Fluff and Stuff

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Double Honeymoon**

**Chapter Two**- Fluff and Stuff

Becker, Jess and Abby and Connor had arranged to meet in the luxurious hotel restaurant, going out as a foursome for the first time since staying in the hotel. Both couples had been too engrossed with each other to want to do anything much other than spend time with their partners.

Connor had an hour or two alone each day whilst Abby took her afternoon nap, but filled it easily by reading up on all the information he could find on the internet about babies. Abby was a little exasperated with his constant 'did you know that a baby first cuts its teeth when it's between 4 and 7 months?' and his humming of something quite tuneless- when she'd ask him what on earth he was humming, he'd say 'nursery rhymes, of course Abby. Gotta learn them for Junior, haven't I!' But she didn't really mind- some men didn't take any interest, Connor just threw his heart and soul into everything he did!

Sometimes Connor would join Abby on the bed as she dozed, for her to wake up to the sight of him next to her, his long lashes fluttering as he dreamt. His eyes would startle open as if he felt her watching him, and they'd kiss gently before softly, slowly, making love savouring each moment spent together.

Becker and Jess had also spent those first days shunning the company of others. They went for long walks along the beach, holding hands and chatting easily to each other as they walked. The unease Jess had first felt being alone with her new husband had completely evaporated and she felt a little silly as she remembered her first reaction. She loved nothing more than to be alone with him, and any silences between them were now comfortable instead of awkward.

They'd stroll along the beach, avoiding the few other people lazing there and found secluded spots among the sand dunes, where they sat and held each other, looking out to sea and watching the waves and the birds for long moments.

"It's beautiful!" Jess had breathed in awe the first time they watched the sun go down together.

"Very beautiful." Becker replied, and his thick tone made her swivel around to look at him, only to find he was looking at her and not the view.

She'd turned a fiery red with pleasure, and he'd pulled her to him and kissed her until her lips felt bruised and swollen. But she didn't care- in fact, when he'd moved away, she'd pulled him back to her, placing his hand on her racing heart.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied, his voice muffled by her lips, and he gently showed her how much he loved her sharing that love with tenderness and passion…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Mmm…I'm starving!" Connor announced as they were seated at their table.

"Me too!" Jess replied, looking with huge eyes at the mouth-watering dishes on the menu. "Oh- I just can't decide. Becker, will you choose for me, please!"

Becker looked pleased. He knew exactly what he would order, and knew Jess would love it too. Abby and Connor took their time and Connor kept changing his mind, and looked petulantly at Becker.

"Will you choose for me too, mate?" he whined. "Can't decide! Too many choices!"

Abby laughed. "Go on then, Becker- order for all of us! You can be in charge tonight!"

"You sure?" Becker queried, his eyebrows raised. "No moaning then, Temple. If you want me to choose, you must accept my superior knowledge!"

"Superior…oh! Oh alright Becker. I bow to your culinary expertise. Impress me!"

Becker chose the same for all of them- a cheese soufflé for starters and grilled lobster with hand cut chips, garlic butter and béarnaise sauce.

"Wow!" Connor said, clearly impressed. "I bow to the master!"

They thoroughly enjoyed their meal, laughing and joking- all of them enjoying the banter between them. When they were all settled with their deserts at last, the conversation slowed as they all tucked into the delicious offerings that had been placed in front of each of them. Jess was overcome at the sight of her chocolate dessert- it was huge, and covered with strawberries!

"I don't think I've got enough room for all this!" she said sadly. It really looked wonderful.

"I'm sure you can manage a little…here…" Becker dug his spoon deep into the fluffy chocolate and cream, and lifted it to her lips.

As she put the luscious dessert into her mouth, she moaned with delight. A little bit of chocolate smudged her lips, and Becker looked at her trying to capture it with her tongue. The little action sent a bolt of electricity through him, and he almost groaned with desire.

"Mmm." she crooned. "It's wonderful- try some…" and she dipped one of the strawberries in the chocolate and fed it to him.

As their eyes met, they locked and they stared at each other and couldn't seem to break away. Becker bent towards Jess and kissed her chocolate coated lips,

"Now, that's my kind of dessert!" he muttered.

Abby and Connor rolled their eyes at their friends, but knew exactly how they felt. They laughed and Becker and Jess broke apart, a little red faced, but laughing.

"What's your secret, Jess?" Connor stated. "How did you reduce the emotionally retarded Captain to this quivering mess of a lovesick teenager?"

Becker glared at Connor, but he was unfazed and just laughed back at the Captain's expression. "Gotta admit it, action man, you're totally smitten!"

Becker couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I am!" he admitted. "Took this little scrap of a thing to tame me! But I'm happy to be tamed. Best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Going soft, mate!"

"Shut up, Temple!" Becker threatened, picking up a spoonful of cream as if he was going to hurl it at Connor.

"Connor!" Abby intervened at the same time that Jess cried..

"No! Becker!"

Becker slowly lowered the spoon, but Connor decided not to take a chance and didn't say any more, turning his attention to the little drop of ice cream on Abby's nose instead.

The evening continued in this way until the restaurant began to empty around them and they decided to call it a night. As the two couples bade each other goodnight, Becker suddenly called Connor back.

"Temple!" he called.

"Yo!" Connor replied, walking back up to him.

"I'm not soft…don't ever forget that!" Becker whispered, and suddenly whipped his arm from behind his back and shoved his hand which was covered in cream into Connor's face. He laughed as Connor coughed and spluttered in surprise.

"Becker!" Jess cried as she pulled him away- the sound of his laughter echoing behind him as Connor was left staring at Abby, his arms outstretched and licking the cream off his lips.

"Hmmm." she said. "Let's get you upstairs and I'll get that cream off you…"

"You mean...?" Connor said hopefully.

"Yum! I love cream!" Abby laughed, running a finger down his cheek and then putting it in her mouth sensuously.

As she turned and left the room, Connor stared after her a few minutes. He called the waiter over, and whispered to the man, pressing a note into his hand. The man went to the kitchen for a moment and when he returned, gave Connor a can.

"Thanks, mate!" Connor grinned, and ran to catch up with Abby, clutching his can of whipped cream tightly in his hand…

**~~oOOo~~**

The time sped by too quickly- they'd enjoyed every moment and savoured the long days and evenings, safe in the knowledge an anomaly alert wouldn't interrupt them at the most awkward moments, and before they knew it, the time had come for them to return home.

"Wish we could stay here forever!" Jess sighed as all four of them left the hotel. "It's been like a dream!"

Becker took her hand. "We've still got the rest of our lives together!" he said. Jess nodded. It was going to be wonderful, finding out everything about this man. She couldn't wait.

Abby and Connor also felt saddened that they had to leave. They held hands as they sat in the taxi, not speaking, but sitting as close to each other as possible. They both felt a little scared- they would soon have their baby and begin a whole new life. They'd been through a lot together but they were sure they'd be OK, though- as long as they had each other.

The plane finally landed, and once again there was a man waiting to take them all home. This time it was a soldier from the ARC and as he knew them all, he hadn't needed to hold up a placard, much to Connor's disappointment. They followed the man to the SUV, and while he piled the cases full of gifts for their friends and colleagues into the boot, they started to get into the car.

"Oh!" Abby cried. "Connor! My waters just broken!" she looked stricken.

"I…er…I…get an ambulance…er…" Connor looked from Jess to Becker, totally terrified. He held Abby tightly, and she suddenly bent over, feeling a contraction.

"It's happening, Connor!" she whispered. "The baby! It's…it's coming!"

"No! Not now! Please!" Connor cried wildly. "I don't know what to…"

"It's alright, Connor!" Jess said- the voice of reason amongst the chaos." I'll sort it. You just look after Abby. I think our best bet is just to drive straight to the hospital. I'll alert them we're on the way."

They all calmed to her clipped authoritative tone, and Becker jumped into the driving seat and drove off at full speed with a scream of tyres and a disgruntled soldier left watching helplessly as his car raced away, leaving him stranded at the airport. Jess telephoned the hospital, and then left a message for Lester and the ARC staff to let them know what was happening.

Abby screamed as she was hit full on by a wave of pain. "Wait, baby!" she cried. "Please…wait until we get there!"

Connor held her hand and didn't even whimper when she squeezed his so tightly he could almost feel the bones crack in protest. He didn't care though- Abby was in pain, and the baby was coming! He felt helpless and he held Abby tight as Becker finally screeched to a halt outside the hospital.

"Here!" Becker cried to the nurses as he leapt out from behind the wheel, closely followed by Jess. Connor rushed around to Abby's side of the vehicle and he began to help her out.

"I'm alright, Connor. The contractions have stopped for a minute. Don't worry. It's natural! I'll be fine. You're going to be a fath…Argh!" she was cut off mid flow as another contraction hit her mid-sentence.

The medics came rushing out and lowered her into a wheelchair and sped off with her to the labour ward, Connor trailing behind, looking even more scared than when he'd come face to face with a future predator. Jess squeezed his arm as he passed her.

"It'll be fine, Connor. I'll go home and fetch the case Abby's had packed for the baby's arrival! Won't be long!"

"Thanks, Jess." Connor managed to stammer, his voice sounding small and afraid.

She squeezed his arm again, and she and Becker got back in the vehicle and sped off to retrieve the things Abby would need. "Connor looks terrified!" Jess remarked.

"I know!" Becker laughed. "Lucky you were there to take control, Jess. You're brilliant!"

"No, I'm sure he'd have managed. He just loves Abby so much…he hates seeing her in pain."

"I'd be the same." Becker said, moving one hand off the wheel to touch her knee.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I love you, Jessica Becker!"

"Me too…ooh! I just can't get used to that name! I just love it! Mrs Jessica Becker. Jess Becker. Mrs Hilary Becker!" she recited as they sped on their journey.

**~~oOOo~~**

Connor was pacing up and down in the waiting area. He'd been asked to wait outside just for a moment while they examined Abby. He'd looked so pale, the nurse told him to go and have a cup of strong tea, but he just couldn't face it. He was still pacing when the team members from the ARC came racing in and joined him.

"Any news?" Emily cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"No…not yet."

"Are you OK, mate?" Matt asked, clapping him on the back. "Look a bit pale. Here, sit down. Won't help Abby if you pass out!"

"I'm fine. I just…she will be OK won't she, Matt? I mean… you hear all sorts of things that can go wrong…" Connor cried, a trace of a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Now, now! None of that!" Lester's voice greeted him. "She'll be perfectly fine- so will the baby. Women are having babies every day. Very resilient! I've got four children myself, you know!"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right!" Connor agreed, and took a deep breath, accepting a plastic cup of something that was supposed to be tea but didn't resemble it either in looks or in taste. Connor didn't notice- it was hot and sweet and seemed to rally him around as the warm liquid slid down his throat comfortingly.

"Mr Temple?" a nurse enquired, peering round the door.

"Er…" Connor squeaked.

"It's time. Best come along in if you don't want to miss it!"

Connor cast a panicked look around at his friends before thrusting the tea at Danny and rushing after the nurse. The others laughed as he disappeared through the doors.

"He's in a right old state!" Danny remarked.

"Abby will be fine!" Emily mused. "She's a very strong woman!"

They settled down to wait and soon Becker and Jess joined them. They chatted about the honeymoon, laughing at how Connor and Abby hadn't made an appearance out of their room for three days, and how Jess had slipped on the wet surface around the swimming pool in her high heels, and sent Becker flailing into the pool, fully clothed.

Suddenly a very dazed Connor walked back into the waiting room. "I…I…" he stuttered.

"Come on, lad- take a deep breath!" Matt said.

"I'm a dad! It's a boy!" Connor said. He looked around at all the pleased faces and suddenly raised his arm and punched the air in delight. "It's a BOY!" he yelled.

They all laughed and hugged Connor, and he told them that Abby was tired but very well, and they were just getting her ready to go up to the maternity ward.

"I…I can't believe it!" he said, and all of a sudden, his elation disappeared and he broke down sobbing on Lester's shoulder.

"Oh…er…there, there. Er…Everything's going to be fine. Well, you won't actually get any sleep for about three months, then there's the feeding and dirty nappies…but…er…" Lester soothed awkwardly.

Connor joined in the laughter, and drew away from Lester. "Sorry." he said simply.

"I'll let you off…on this occasion." Lester replied, placing an unlit cigar in Connor's mouth. "Congratulations! Well, we'll be off and let you two enjoy your son. We'll stop by to visit, of course, but for now…"

"Thanks." Connor replied, shaking Lester's hand.

As each of them said their goodbyes, Jess passed the small case to Connor containing the things Abby needed for the hospital and the baby, and then he was left alone. He looked back at the departing backs of his friends as he once again pushed open the door to go back to Abby's side.

**~~oOOo~~**

They were finally settled in a ward of mothers and their new babies, and sat close together on the bed, their baby in a see through crib at the side, sleeping peacefully.

"Abby…he's beautiful!" Connor whispered.

"We still haven't decided on a name." Abby stated.

"I wondered…well Nicholas…Nick, after Cutter. It's just- I sometimes feel he's here, you know…looking down on us like a proud parent. Some days…it's hard, Abby. I miss him, even now."

Abby squeezed his hand. "Nicholas is a perfect name. Nicholas Temple."

"Hey, Nicky! I…I'm your dad. We're gonna have so much fun, I promise. We'll play video games and oh…oh…there's Star Wars to watch. Then I'm gonna teach you all about dino…"

As Connor leant over his son's crib, excitingly talking to the baby, who was now awake, looking for all intents and purposes that he was listening to his father's every word, Abby's eyes shone brightly as she looked at her family. She was very, very tired, and as she settled back against the pillows Connor stopped his chatter, holding her hand and looking at both his wife and his son with a rapt expression, and she finally drifted off into a contented sleep…

THE END


End file.
